


Doctor Tomlinson

by AccioWand



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Louis, Doctor/Patient, Fingering, M/M, Prostate Exam, Smut, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/AccioWand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you had a prostate exam recently?"</p><p>Harry furrows his eyebrows, confused. "I thought that was only for men over 40?" </p><p>The older man smirks. "It's always good to do one just incase."</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Louis is Harry's new doctor and things get a little more physical than Harry expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't even know what I just wrote, but I kind of like it.

"Alright Mr Styles, the doctor will be right with you. Please take a seat in our waiting room." The plump , middle-aged woman smiled at Harry and went back to her work. Harry walked over to the waiting room scattered with magazines and took a seat.

Harry absolutely dreaded this, his annual check-up. He hated doctors, he hated hospitals, he hated needles and he hated check-ups. He supposes he should be grateful that he has this kind of access to medical services, but he isn't . His usual doctor is an ignorant, grey hair old man. The minute you walk into the room he's straight to shoving a needle in your arm or shoving a cold stethoscope down your shirt. He must take pleasure from it, Harry thinks, seeing people squirm in discomfort. 

Harry's pulled from his thoughts of his potentially-psychopathic doctor when the door next to him opens. Harry looks up, expecting to see said doctor - Wait, what? The last time Harry was here, his doctor did not have such glorious cheekbones. Nor was he an incredibly hot man.

"Harry Styles?" Cheekbones calls Harry's name, smirking when Harry stands up. "Right this way sir."

-

Harry's having a crisis.

The man in front of him is clearly not his usual doctor, with his beautifully sculpted cheekbones, blue eyes and feathery brown hair. 

Harry is having a crisis because having not been used to seeing such a beautiful creature this close, he hadn't prepared himself for said creature asking him to take his shirt off, even if it was only so he could stick a stethoscope to his chest.

So now Harry is sitting on a squeaky hospital bed with his shirt off as said doctor listens to his breathing.

"Okay, I'm moving around to the back now,  big breath in for me." Harry gulps in a large breath, silently thanking the doctor for reminding him to breathe, he doesn't think he would have on his own with such a sight near him. 

"Okay, everything seems good here." The blue eyed man picks up a clipboard, scribbling something down on it. "Have you had a prostate exam recently?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows, confused. "I thought that was only for men over 40?" 

The older man smirks. "It's always good to do one just incase. Take off your pants please and lay back on the bed."

Harry flushes but does as the man says hesitantly. He figures that if this is the only chance he's going to get to have this man inside him, even if just one gloved finger poking around, he should take it. He removes his tight black skinnies and boxers before laying flat on his back on the bed.

"Legs apart, feet on the bed please." The blue eyed man instructs and Harry is quick to follow. The doctor pours a small amount of lube onto his gloved finger before looking to Harry.

"This may feel a tad uncomfortable at first but I promise it won't hurt." He smiles softly at Harry. Harry does his best not to snicker, remembering back to last night when he had three fingers buried inside himself. He must not think about that though, he must not get a boner while his insanely hot doctor has his finger inside him.

"Oh, my name is Doctor Tomlinson by the way. Thought you might want to know." A sly smirk is sent Harry's way before Doctor Tomlinson is bringing his finger to Harry's hole. He eases in to the first knuckle and stills for a while before Harry unconciously moves his hips down. 

Harry blushes, kicking himself mentally. Doctor Tomlinson smiles to himself as he pushes his finger in fully and - Oh! Harry could be wrong, but he doesn't think this is how a prostate exam works. Doctor Tomlinson pulls his finger back out to the first knuckle before pushing it back in slowly.

Harry gasps, moving his hips down onto the doctor's finger. Doctor Tomlinson smiles, looking up at the younger boy.

"This isn't new to you I see." Harry blushes but nods slightly. Doctor Tomlinson smirks. "You're a naughty boy then?" Harry moans, nodding his head again.

Harry's cock twitches as doctor Tomlinson brings a second finger to his entrance, pushing it in slowly. He rocks down onto the older man's fingers as he continues to thrust them inside him.

"Doctor Tomlinson, fuck." Harry groans, cock now achingly hard between his legs.

"Louis,  call me Louis." The man with three fingers now inside Harry says. He continues thrusting his fingers inside Harry, changing angle slightly. Louis smirks as he hits a soft lump inside of the boy, Harry's back arching off the bed as he moans.

"There it is." Louis continues thrusting his fingers into that same spot as Harry writhes around on the bed.

"Louis!" Harry's cock is aching and leaking precome now.

"Gonna come baby? Gonna come for me?" Louis reaches his free hand out and grabs hold of Harry's cock, tugging quickly at it. Harry's breathing is quick and laboured, constant huffs of "LouisLouisLouis" tumbling from his mouth.

Harry feels the familiar knotting in his stomach, reaching a hand out to cup Louis' bicep as a warning before he's arching his back up off the bed and spurting hot streams of white cum all over his own stomach. Louis continues to work him through his orgasm, lazily tugging at his cock and rubbing at his prostate before Harry weakly reaches over to touch his arm. Louis gets the memo, removing his fingers from Harry's entrance.

"Well, your prostate's fine anyways." Louis giggles at Harry, throwing his gloves in the bin. Harry groans, slapping his arm lightly.


End file.
